


Under the spotlight

by riricitaa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Actor Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky Has A Crush, Gifset, Journalist Bucky Barnes, M/M, Meet-Cute, Strangers to Lovers, gifs story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riricitaa/pseuds/riricitaa
Summary: Steve Rogers is a reclusive movie star who hates being on camera when it's not a movie set, never had interviews, never shared anything in public about his life. Bucky Barnes is a journalist who has a crush on Steve Rogers. What happens when Steve Rogers finally agreed to be interviewed? What happens when Bucky finally has his celebrity crush in front of him?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't planned to have more than one part, and here we are with 3 already!! maybe I will do more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [find this part on tumblr](https://riricitaa.tumblr.com/post/188731180897/an-au-where-journalistbucky-has-a-crush-on)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, Bucky meets Steve again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [find this part on tumblr](https://riricitaa.tumblr.com/post/189125716962/so-journalistbucky-meets-reclusive-movie)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, weeks later, both Steve and Bucky get interviewed about what happened at an event.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [find this part on tumblr](https://riricitaa.tumblr.com/post/189150495557/so-weeks-later-journalistbucky-and-reclusive)


End file.
